


Supergirl One Shots

by soimgaygetoverit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Kelly Olsen, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Sunsets and Sunrises (Supercorp)

Lena Luthor was supposed to be a strong independent woman, she's a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, she has literally saved the world. The world only saw her tough exterior, very few people got to see her soft side. 

Lena's day had been extremely difficult she had spent all day talking to investors and other CEO about the further development of L-Corp. She was excited about continuing to push L-Corp forward, but that doesn't mean she enjoyed the long days. As she walked back into her office to collect her things a golden light flooded the room, providing a unique kind of warmth. The sun was setting over the city, making everything glow beautiful shades of orange, yellows and golds. Lena had always loved sunsets, she found something so calming about the idea that the world had survived another day, and that now it may rest for awhile, though she herself the world doesn't stop just because the day has. Sunsets also taught Lena a very important lesson about faith, the sun was going down and there was nothing anyone could do but hope it would rise again tomorrow. 

As exhausted as the CEO was Lena couldn't help but step out on to her balcony to watch as another day ended. She needed that sense of calm, today more than ever. Lena focused on watching as the light danced around the city, like the flames in a fire. Slowly the sounds of the city were drowned out by Lena's inner thoughts, that were finally calm. Even in this peaceful moment Lena was still planning things. This time it was not what L-Corp's next big move would be, it was what food she was going to order for dinner, what candle she was going to light, what blanket she was going to wrap herself in, what book she was going to read. In that moment she was glad there were no mind readers around, for all of her guilty pleasures would be out there in the open, her tough CEO persona crumbled to the ground around her. The last glow of the sun faded away on the horizon and the deep dark blues began to fill the sky. 

It was in this silence that Lena heard the gentle swishing of fabric in the breeze, and the gentle thud of boots of the balcony floor.

"How long have you been there?" Lena asked not even bothering to turn around.

"Not long, I came to see if you wanted a lift home, but you looked so calm I didn't want to interrupt you." Kara said appearing next the the smaller woman.

"Always the gentlewoman aren't you?" Lena chuckled.

"Well I try my best." Kara laughed bowing her head. 

"Promise me you wont tell anyone about this." 

"What that I caught THE LENA LUTHOR staring lovingly at the sunset?" Kara joked.

"Yes that." Lena laughed shoving the kryptonian slightly.

"I promise you, I wont tell anyone." Kara smiled raising her hand as if under oath.

"Come on you dork, I'm thinking pizza for dinner." Lena laughed walking inside to collect her bag.

"And potstickers?" 

"Of course." Lena rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Well Miss Luthor, you sure do know the way to my heart." Kara sighed dramatically holding her heart over her heart.

Before Lena even had chance to respond Kara swooped her up and flew her home, the two of them spent the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch, Kara played games on her phone and occasionally pocked Lena with her foot. Lena read her book, whilst occasionally pushing Kara's foot away. It didn't take long for the pair to head to bed, they cuddled together again and drifted off for some well needed sleep. 

Lena was awoken by a gentle light streaming in through the balcony doors, she sat up to see Kara stood out out on the balcony. 

"Watching the sunrise my love?" Lena chuckled,

"Yeah, I had to get up for Super duties, I didn't want to wake you so I thought I'd watch, there's something so nice about the knowledge that we get another day. Sunsets are my second favorite thing to look at." Kara sighed turning to face Lena.

"Oh yeah, and what would be your favorite?" Lena laughed quizzically.

"Your smile" 


	2. Winn and Mon-El - An Unlikely Pair (Part 1)

Life has not always been easy for Winn, he had trouble with his father, trouble with his mother. He had been on his own for a long time, until he met one Kara Danvers. Quickly the two became best friends, that is however when Winn's life got even more complicated. You see Kara Danvers turned out to be none other than the hero Supergirl. 

Life with a superhero as a best friend was interesting to say the least, Winn soon became a member of the DEO, this finally gave Winn the purpose he needed in life. Life only got better for Winn, his friends soon became his family, he was important and loved. It all took time to get used to but finally, aliens and super villains became a normal part of the day.

Normality went out the window one day, the day two spaceships crashed, a Luthor moved to town and an alien man lay unconscious in the med bay. On this day, a ship full of rich people malfunctioned and crashed, luckily the super cousins were there to save the day. This crash was supposed to kill none other than Lena Luthor, the sister of evil master mind Lex Luthor. The woman would soon become a important member of Winn's life, a good friend and eventually family. The second spaceship crashed was a kryptonian pod, containing a man, who people assumed was Kryptonian, as it turns out he was a Daxamite, officially Lar Grand, but known to most as Mon-El. Now Lena Luthor became important to Winn, Mon-El even more so. 

When Mon-El first arrived he was not important, not to Winn. Mon-El had eyes for Kara, who could blame him everyone loved Kara. Mon-El and Kara dated for awhile but as always life got in the way. There was a Daxamite invasion, a Mon-El had to leave, he ended up in the future where he married woman named Imra. Eventually he returned and helped the Super Friends fight a world killer named Reign, who also happened to be Sam Arias, Lena Luthor's best friend.

This is where Mon-El became important to Winn because he was going to be spending a long time with him. The future was in trouble, Brainy could not return so Winn went instead as his technology was key to saving the future. It was during this time that Winn and Mon-El became increasingly close. The two of them worked tirelessly to save the future and in the process saved each other.

They were exactly what each other needed, they became best friends and from best friends became more. The tension was always there, something about Mon-El always comforted Winn. He knew Mon-El would always listen and although his advice was not always helpful it was always welcome. He also knew that he would always be there for Mon-El, they had been through too much to not.

Years past and the two fell more and more in love, they made a life for themselves in the future, they were happy, the happiest either of them had been. Soon the day came that things progressed to the next level, Mon-El was the one to finally ask the question. Of course Winn said yes, the two were happy, engaged and ready to start a family together. That is of course when disaster struck, Mon-El got caught up in the middle of a huge battle with yet another villain. The fight was too much and Mon-El lost his life saving the lives of everyone. Winn couldn't be mad, Mon-El had done what he had always done, he'd been the hero he always tried to be. 

Winn couldn't stay in the future any longer, nothing felt right without Mon-El. Winn returned to the past, years had pasted he'd missed a lot but was instantly welcome back into the family. Alex had married Kelly, Winn had never met Kelly but she was so much like James the two quickly became good friends. The biggest change was Kara and Lena, the two had been happily together for 4 years, that didn't surprise Winn, he'd always known the two would end up together. The biggest surprise was their 24 year old daughter, Lucy. She'd come from the future, but a different future than Winn. Winn became very close to Lucy, becoming an Uncle her. 

Life moved on and with it so did Winn rebuilding his life back home with his family. 

It was the night of Kara's award ceremony, she was winning yet another Pulitzer, bringing her total up to 4. Winn of course had been invited. Everyone was coupled up, Kara had Lena, Alex had Kelly, even Lucy and James had someone. Winn was feeling a little bit lonely, he almost didn't go, but he had to, he had already missed too much. He was going to be there for Kara.

He walked into a beautiful hall, full of people who were there to support Kara and celebrate Kara's win. He went straight over the the food table where to no surprise has found Kara and Lucy, the two of them could more than everyone else in the room.

"Winn you made it!" Kara said happily turning and giving him a hug.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss your big moment, though you have had a few now" Winn laughed.

"I made have had a few now but I still can't believe it." Kara laughed. "I must go and find Lena, come on Lucy before you eat everything." Kara laughed pulling Lucy alone with her. 

"See you later Kara, congratulations." 

Just as Kara and Lucy walked away Winn noticed a man stood up on the balcony. He looked familiar. It was Mon-El. Slowly as if he didn't believe it, Winn walked up the stairs to where the man was stood. As he approach he was almost sure it was Mon-El, almost, but it can't be Mon-El was dead.

"Winn? Is that really you?" Winn had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the man turning around. He stared at the man, it really was Mon-El.

"Mon-El? What are you doing here? How are you here? You...you died." Winn stuttered approaching Mon-El still unsure what was happening.

"I was going to, but right as the last moment I was saved, we still won, but I didn't die. She brought me back to you." Mon-El said pulling Winn into a hug.

"Who? Who brought you back?" Winn asked deepening the hug.

"A young woman, looked like Lena, had Kara's humor. I'm not sure who she was, she said something about finding out eventually. She was at the table with Kara earlier." Mon-El said pulling away slightly.

"Lucy? Lucy saved you, that one is always full of surprises. I'm so glad you are back, I've missed you."

"I would say I've missed you, but for me you haven't been anywhere." Mon-El laughed a little.

"I love you, you never fail to make me laugh." Winn chuckled pulling Mon-El in for a kiss. 

"I love you too Winslow." Mon-El joked.

"Come on Lar, Kara is about to receive her award and I'm sure she'd be happy to see you, you've missed a lot." Winn nudged Mon-El playfully, pulling Mon-El by the hand down the stairs and towards the party. 

Kara went up on stage to collect her award and began no make a speech.

"I am incredibly grateful to receive this, but I don't want tonight to be about me, you see I wouldn't be here without my family, each one of them is special, but one man here today, he was the first real friend I made in National City, without him I probably wouldn't have met everyone else. I want to do something for him, thats why when my daughter told me what she had done, I knew what I had to do, so I'd like to invite Mon-El and Winn up here, its about time you too got married." Kara said waving the two up.

"You knew?" Winn whispered to Kara.

"I found out about an hour ago, luckily my friend Claire is a wedding officiate, and was already coming." Kara laughed. "Its good to see you Mon-El." Kara said pulling him in for a hug.

"Its good to see you too." Mon-El chuckled trying to escape from Kara's super grip.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Winn and Mon-El - An Unlikely Pair (Part 2)

The wedding began quickly after that, it was so nice of Kara to give up her night so her best friend could get married. A few years ago the whole situation would have been a bit weird for the hero but now, now it's almost normal. 

Everyone took their seats and the ceremony began, Lucy sang 'You and Me' as Winn and Mon-El took a few moments to prepare themselves. 

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"

As cliche as it sounds this would be the first moment of the rest of their lives. They would be together, along with everyone else. Finally the mix matched group of people Winn called family would be all be together, in one place, for the first time in what felt life forever.

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here"

As the music subsided and the last few people began to take their seats. Winn couldn't help but feel nervous. He never though he'd get this moment, not after watching Mon-El die. However, life as always had other plans, and Mr Winn Schott was about to marry the man had loved, surrounded by the people he loved, and he couldn't be happier. 

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Mr Winslow Schott Jr, and Mr Lar Grand. Wow, I've always wanted to officiate a wedding. Sorry Claire, I'll let you do your thing now." Lucy laughed, stepping down from the stage and sitting between her parents. Mon-El description of the young woman was surprisingly accurate. 

"Well Miss Danvers-Luthor seems to have have covered the introduction so I say we get straight to it." Claire laughed. "Mon-El would you like to speak first."

"Winn, I would say I loved you from the moment I met you, but we both know thats not true." Mon-El said earning a laugh from the crowd.

"But what I will say is, that I knew you were going to be special to me, in what way I didn't know, I was young, reckless and incredible foolish, but I changed, and I like to think I continued changing the whole time I was with you. Quickly we became friends, good friends. It was only when you agreed to come save the future with me that I knew, I knew things were going to be different. I knew you were coming to protect the lives of the people in the future but also to protect me, because thats what you do, you protect the ones you love in anyway you can, and that is one of the things I love most about you. That you always put others first even in difficult times. I have loved you since the day you jumped in front of a bullet for me, and not because you saved my life, but because you looked damn hot doing it." This earned another chuckled from the crowd.

"I love you for your courage, your humor, your genius and your genuine nature. The day you agreed to marry me was the second happiest moment of my life, second only to this, the moment we officially get married. Winn I promise to love and honor you. I promise I will never leave, and I promise I will never stop trying to be the man you deserve." Mon-El finished taking Winn's hand on his own. Winn let a few tears fall, before wiping them dry and attempting his own vows.

"Mon-El when you first arrived on earth there was no denying you weren't very popular, but some how, you and your daxamite charm managed to work you way into the hearts of almost everyone, most of all me. You became a friend to me when I needed one the most, you never judged me even after knowing what my father did. You chose to be me friend. I'd like to say you are the Kara to my Lena but that might earn me some death stares." The crowd laughed and sure enough both Kara and Lena were playfully giving Winn the evil eyes.

"You've made this very hard, because everything I'd like to say about you, you've already said about me. I will say this, you have change so much in the time I've known you, so much so that you could even be a different man, but regardless of your past you are a good man, you are kind, brave, loving, heroic, honorable. You say you'll never stop trying to be the man I deserve, well Mon-El, you are already 10x the man I ever thought I'd deserve and for that I promise to be good for you, I promise to make all your efforts and change meaningful. I promise to love you, to honor you. I promise that never again will we be apart. I love you Mon-El, more than I ever thought I could, and I can't wait to start this next adventure with you."

Three years after the surprise wedding of Mon-El and Winn, the two were happily starting a family. Together they welcomed a son, into their mix matched, crazy, weird and super family. The two lived happily together for the rest of their days with no trouble, and lots of love. They never need much as long as they had their family and each other, live is simple when you learn to slow down and enjoy the important moments. Love isn't always easy to find, but sometimes it will crash land like an alien spaceship.

Mon-El and Winn had an epic love story, there was highs and lows, twist and turns, but in the end it all worked out and I should know, for my name is Lachlan James Schott, my fathers are Winn and Mon-El Schott, I have what feels like a million different Aunts and Uncles and one day I hope to find to love like my parents did.


	4. Time Travel, I Don't Recommended It, You May Have A Daughter You Didn't Know About.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is Kara and Lena's daughter from the future.
> 
> It's not a great story but I tried.

Barry Allen, The Flash, he was a man known for travelling in time and messing things up. He had always warned Kara against time travel. Kara had always listened, well almost always, until today. It seems the solution to a current problem was only going to be found in the future. Kara was facing an enemy unlike any other. A creature who's only weakness was a glowing purple rock from it's home planet. Kara of course saw the irony in this. It had it's own kryptonite. Normal Kara would be against using something like this, but the alien was far from friendly and needed to be stopped.

Brainy had scanned the world for traces of this substance but there was none anywhere to be found in the reachable universe, so Kara had to employ the help of Sara Lance. Sara was more than happy to help as Kara had save her ass on more than one occasion. Sara used the waveriders technology to scan the timeline for traces of the substance, she had found a small amount of it in the year 2044. Kara had no choice but to travel into the future and collect the substance. 

The good thing about using a time travel machine, instead of just running really fast, is that you can return to the exact moment you left. This meant that Kara could take Lena with her to the future, the young CEO was more than excited to hear about the opportunity and there was no way she was going to let Kara go on her own. The two of them borrowed the Waverider's jump ship and headed to the year 2044. The were looking for a company called, DreamCo. The substance they needed was kept in the basement, of the main research facility. Kara and Lena landed the ship nearby, and set off to borrow the rock, as they had every intention of bringing it back.

"There's a lot of guards Kara, are you sure you will be okay, we don't know what kind of weapons they have here." Lena asked looking worriedly at the men stationed by the door.

"Don't worry Lena, I'm fast, I won't get hurt." Kara smiled brightly at the younger woman.

"I know you're fast but that doesn't mean you won't get hurt." Lena chuckled nervously.

"I'll be okay, I promise you." Kara whispered placing a kissing on the top of Lena's head, before flying off and right past the guards. Lena sighed and watched as her girlfriend flew away, it was a sight she'd never get used to.

Kara had easily made her way into the basement, and began searching for the rock, it should have been easy to find but all the boxes were lined with lead, preventing her from seeing into them. This was a little concerning, it meant that anyone of the boxes could contain kryptonite and she would never know. She carefully began opening the boxes looking for the thing she needed. She was about to open another box when she heard the door open and closes quickly behind her. She span around to see who had entered.

"Kara darling, you look like you've seen a ghost." Lena laughed walking up to inspect the box in Kara's hands.

"You made me jump that's all, how did you get in here?" Kara asked.

"It turns out I have access to this building, I just walked up and they let me in." Lena answered.

"And you're not going to question it, that's unlike you." Kara chuckled.

"Well yes, normally I would ask about that, but this is the future the less we know about it the better." Lena said simply.

"I guess you are right." Kara sighed.

The two women began searching the boxes, Kara felt more at ease knowing Lena was there, though she'd never admit it, she was worried about what could possibly be in the boxes. They quickly checked the boxes soon there was only two left.

"It must be in one of these boxes." Kara pointed out.

"Well observed dear, I can see why you became an investigative reporter." Lena laughed at her girlfriend.

"Very funny, I bet you dinner it's in the one." Kara smirked picking up on one of the two remaining boxes.

"Deal." Lena said raising an eyebrow. Just as Kara was about to open the box a voice suddenly shouted from behind them.#

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" The two women spun around to see who was shouting at them.

"NIA?" Both women asked in surprise.

"They say with surprise in their voices from some reason." Nia laughed. "Did you really think security wouldn't tell me you two were down here? Nia laughed again.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"It's my company, why wouldn't I be here?" Nia replied raising an eyebrow questioning the two.

"You're company?" Lena asked in shock.

"Yes...Mom are you okay? did you hit you're head on the way down here or something?" Nia asked stepping towards Lena.

"Mom? What are you talking about?" Kara asked stepping between Nia and Lena.

"What are you doing Ma? I was just checking on Mom." Nia said stepping back a little, now scared of the woman in front of her.

"Ma? Mom? Nia what are you talking about? It's us Kara and Lena." Kara said.

"I know, you're my mothers, I've called you that for the last 10 years." Nia said looking quizzically at the two women. 

"We are not you're mothers." Kara said.

"Kara dear, I have a feeling this might be on of those things about the future we aren't supposed to know." Lena said grabbing Kara's arm and pulling her back a little.

"The future? Oh, you guys aren't from this time, it all makes sense now, you don't know yet." Nia gasped suddenly realising what was happening.

"Don't know what?" Kara asked.

"That she's our daughter. Kara honey keep up." Lena laughed.

"It's not her fault she's a little slow understanding. It's a lot to take in. Here come with me and I'll prove it. Oh and you need that box." Nia said pointing to the box on the shelf behind Lena. 

Kara and Lena follow Nia out of the basement and up to her office on the top floor of the building. The office looked a lot like the one Lena had at L-Corp, it was modern and bright but very boring looking. It wasn't at all the style of the Nia she knew back in their time.

"I know what you are thinking, and I know, its boring but I need to keep professional, you taught me that." Nia smiled turning to face Lena.

"It's not very, you, but you are right, running a company, you need to keep professional and home life separate." Lena sighed watching as Nia open a cupboard near her desk. 

"Here a DNA tester, just a small drop of blood and it will prove I'm you're daughter." Nia said handing Kara the device.

"It won't work on me, you can't make me bleed..."Kara started.

"Just try." Nia said sitting down behind her desk. Kara did as she was told and held the device up to her finger, pressing the button a needle shot out quickly caused a small drop of blood of appear on Kara's finger.

"How?"

"Kryptonite, a very small amount, not even enough for you too realise, but enough to break the skin." Nia explained. Lena watched in awe at the scene.

"Oh that's...cool." Kara mumbled staring at her finger.

"It's actually very impressive something I've not yet been able to do, even the smallest amount of kryptonite seems to hurt Kara badly in our time. How did you do it?" Lena asked watch Nia carefully.

"Now I can't tell you that, it would change too much." Nia chuckled.

"I understand." Lena smiled. "Kara darling are you okay?" 

"Yes, just a little confused..." Kara said looking at device in her hand. 'DNA MATCH - NIA NAL' 

"I told you, I'm you're daughter." Nia said shyly.

"I don't understand, how are you in our time if you are our daughter." Lena asked. 

"It's a long story, in a few years time for you, the two of you will have a child, a daughter, me. You are unable to keep me safe in your time, so send me into the future where I will be safe with Winn and Mon-EL to look out for me. The give me to my great granddaughter to look raise, in about 21 years, I go on a journey to find my parents. On the way I get into a fight, my memories are replaced and I forget all about my life. Until one day, the two of you travel to the future to collect a rock to help defeat a villain. During the fight, I come into contact with the rock and it restores my memories. I remember everything and just in time too , because you find out on your trip to the future than I am you're daughter. It's a lot, in any other world it wouldn't make any sense, but that my life. Orphaned, raised by my own great granddaughter, memories replaced, travel to past. My life has not been easy." Nia explained. 

"So you knew we'd come here today." Kara asked.

"Yes, I did, though I had forgotten until it happened." Nia admitted.

"I'm sorry you're life has been so difficult Nia, I wish things could have been different." Lena sighs.

"I don't, it was not easy but it was an adventure, it made me the woman I am today. I wouldn't change anything about it. I got to spend time with my mothers, even if it was a little unconventional, I made a life for myself, once my memories were restored. I followed in your footsteps, I created a company dedicated to bettering the world and advancing science. I have my own children that I love." Nia smiled. It was clear to Lena that Nia meant every word she said. It made Lena happy to know that things would be okay for her daughter, her and Kara's daughter. 

The two women thanked Nia for explaining her story and helping than find the right box. The got back into the Waverider's jump ship and head back to the right timeline. Sure enough, just as future Nia had said, present Nia touched the rock during the fight and her memories were restored.

"I can't believe you are my parents." Nia said in shock, looking between Kara and Lena.

"We couldn't believe it either." Kara admitted.

"I always thought my parents didn't want me, that they gave me up because they were selfish. I know now that's not true." Nia said beginning to cry.

"We will always want you Nia, I hope you know, what we did, what we will do, will only be because we love yo." Lena said pulling the girl into a hug.

"It's been so long, and for you it hasn't even happened yet." Nia cried.

"I know, I'm sorry thing had to be like this, but Nia you have us now, we are here and we aren't going anywhere." Kara said joining in with the hug.

Time travel, Kara would still advise against it, but she knew it had it's benefits, it brought back her daughter, a daughter she didn't even know was missing until she herself went to the future. 


End file.
